Freaky Halloween
by alHecate
Summary: fic de concours sur le thème d'halloween. Les frères Winchester se retrouvent dans une situation quelque peu délicate ...
1. Chapter 1

**voici les règles et conditions du concours:**

**Thème :** votre histoire se situe **le jour ou/et la veille d'Halloween. **

**Format :** votre fiction est au format 'One Shot', c'est-à dire avec un **maximum de 2000 mots. **

**Date :**du 14 octobre au 4 novembre 2009

**Début des votes par sondage ****: **à partir du 5 novembre

**Les**** mots**** suivant devront apparaître dans votre fic** (merci de les mettre en gras pour faciliter leurs repérage.):

- barbe à papa

- Voldemort

- Hocus Pocus (référence au film de Disney sur trois sorcières)

- croque-mort

- rat

**Vous devrez également faire apparaître ces ****deux scènes**** dans votre fic:**

- une gifle

- un baiser fougueux

Et enfin, **le t****itre d'un épisode de la série ****en version française ou originale devra être dite par Dean** (en rapport avec le fil de votre fiction, il faut que ce soit logique)

_NB__: Evitez de mettre de trop gros spoilers dans votre fanfiction. _


	2. Chapter 2

Freaky Halloween

- « J'arrive pas à croire ce qui nous arrive, comment on a pu se retrouver dans cette situation…

- Ben, peut être que si tu t'étais pas comporté comme un gamin…

- Je te rappelle que c'est halloween, c'est le jour de l'année où on peut un peu s'éclater sans se prendre la tête Sammy…

- Et moi je te rappelle quand même que quand on chasse un démon qui te dis 'je peux exaucer tes souhaits pour 24h', tu l'exorcises illico presto en faisant bien gaffe à ce que tu dis… et même si c'est halloween.

- J'avais des bonbons plein la bouche, j'arrivais pas à réciter l'exorcisme…t'aurais pu l'exorciser toi si t'avais pas été à moitié dans les vaps par la branlée que tu t'es pris par ce satané démon.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, un vrai gamin…

- Ben si tu m'avais pas gueulé dessus en reprenant tes esprits, j'aurais jamais dis : ' j'aimerais t'y voir, toi, à ma place' ! Et puis de toute façon je pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait prendre cette phrase comme un souhait…

- T'as commencé ta phrase par 'j'aimerais' Dean ! Evidemment qu'il l'a prise pour un souhait…

- De quoi tu te plaints, au bout du compte on l'a quand même réexpédié en enfer, c'est le principal !

- Sauf que le sortilège, lui, n'est pas reparti avec…

- Ce démon a dit '24h' ! Alors profite de mon corps de rêve pour te choper une ou deux bombes !!

- Dean !

- Quoi ?! On n'est pas mort, on a seulement échangé de corps…c'est halloween, servons nous un peu de la situation…

- C'est hors de question, on rentre dans ce resto, on assoit nos culs sur des chaises et on attend que cette foutue journée passe le plus vite possible… »

Sam Winchester passa la porte du petit restaurant de leur motel dans le corps de son frère, une mine des plus renfrognée sur le visage légèrement plus vieux de son aîné. Halloween étant sans nul doute la fête qu'il appréciait le moins, probablement du fait qu'il lui arrivait toujours quelque chose d'horrible ou d'incongru ce jour là.

Dean, quant à lui, entra dans la salle avec un sourire beaucoup plus serein, une expression que lui-même avait l'habitude d'afficher mais qui ne donnait pas du tout la même chose sous les traits plus juvéniles de son cadet, à savoir une expression niaise et nigaude d'un jeune homme probablement retardé mental.

L'auberge était petite, elle ressemblait plus à une cafétéria de fast food qu'à un restaurant grand standing. Quelques tables en bois rondes se tenaient au centre de la petite pièce et d'autres, carrées, entourées de vieux bancs défraîchis, étaient disposées au dessous des fenêtres mal lavées.

Les murs étaient restés tels quels, aucune peinture, juste des briques recouvertes de quelques photos jaunies par les aléas du temps mais agrémentées de décorations aux tons orangés et noirs et de quelques fausses toiles d'araignées en l'honneur de cette journée exceptionnelle.

Au dessus du bar en chêne massif, une petite télévision était suspendue renvoyant les images de trois sorcières de Salem sur leurs balais en paille du film_** Hocus Pocus **_de 1993, sans doute en rediffusion pour ce jour particulier d'halloween.

Sam et Dean choisirent une table un peu à l'écart des différents petits groupes de personnes qui s'étaient installés de façon aléatoire dans le relais.

- « Encore quelques halloween de ce style Sammy et tu pourras presque écrire un bouquin! Je vois déjà très bien le titre : _**'its the great pumpkin, Sam Winchester'**_ ! Ca sonne bien, non ?

- La ferme !

- Aller, souris un peu… moi! ... J'ai eu Bobby au téléphone, et il aurait trop aimé être là pour nous voir…

- Je parie que oui ! Il a pas trouvé un moyen de nous sortir de ce merdier plus rapidement ?

- Non, il pense qu'il faut mieux qu'on attende que le sort se défasse de lui même! »

Sam était assis sur l'un des bancs à regarder le menu en bougonnant tandis que Dean restait debout à coté de la table en admirant sa morphologie dans la glace terne se trouvant devant lui sur l'un des murs poussiéreux. Juste à coté d'eux, une femme pesant dans les 120 kg, tenait un petit calepin en attendant les différents plats que les deux jeunes hommes commanderaient peut être un jour.

- « Putain, je ressemble à un intello déguisé en _**croque-mort**_, franchement Sammy, faut que tu renouvelles ta garde robe…

- Ben au moins le pantalon que tu portes, c'est-à-dire mon pantalon, est entier, lui ! Moi je me pèle les couilles parce qu'on dirait qu'un _**rat**_ a becté ton futal… sérieux Dean depuis quand tu as ce jean ?

- Si celui-là te plait pas, t'avais qu'à en prendre un autre dans mon sac…

- Les autres sont crades et les miens sont trop grands parce que t'as la taille d'un nain…

- Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui est trop grand, t'as envie de faire concurrence avec géant vert ou quoi, de là où je suis perché je peux pratiquement voir la tour Eiffel…

- Excusez moi messieurs, mais j'attends toujours votre commande ! » Fît l'énorme serveuse à la voix masculine, habillée d'un chapeau pointu orange et d'une jupe large qui cachait à peine ses bas résilles et ses varices.

- « Oui, bien sur, excusez-nous. Je vais prendre une salade d'endives avec un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît. » Répliqua Sam à l'adresse de l'employée en offrant tout de même un large sourire respectueux malgré le physique plus qu'ingrat de son interlocutrice.

- « Quoi ? Non tu ne vas pas prendre une salade ? Mon corps n'a pas l'habitude de toutes tes saloperies saines… tu vas me rendre malade ! Prends un double cheeseburger bacon avec des frites et une bière !

- Non, je mange ce que je veux même si c'est ton estomac !

- Ah, tu le prends comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si j'utilisais ton corps pour faire un truc que t'as pas du tout envie de faire, hein ?

- Dean, arrête de faire le gamin !

- Tu prends un cheeseburger ?

- Non !

- Ok, tu l'auras voulu… »

Dean, toujours debout dans le corps de son frère, se retourna vers la serveuse, qui ne comprenait rien à la conversation de ces deux individus, _**prît la tête démesurément grosse de cette dernière entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement sur ses lèvres gercées faussement maquillées par un rouge à lèvres noir, passé de couleur.**_

Sam se leva totalement outré et dépité par l'attitude de son frère.

- « Dean, enlève ma langue de cette femme tout de suite ! »

L'aîné s'exécuta et se retourna vers son frère.

- « Quoi ? T'as peur d'attraper l'herpès ? » Répondit-il en rigolant.

Mais la serveuse ne le prit pas du tout sur le ton de la plaisanterie et _**lui envoya sa main dans la figure. La gifle résonna dans tout le restaurant.**_

Sam attrapa Dean par le bras et sortit de la cafétéria en quatrième vitesse avant que la cavalerie n'arrive à la rescousse de leur collègue. Ils se dirigèrent sans attendre vers leur porte de motel quelques mètres plus loin, l'estomac vide.

- « Elle avait quand même un petit goût de _**barbe à papa**_…ça devait être les restes d'un goûter copieux…

- La ferme Dean ! J'te promets que si tu recommences une connerie pareille avec mon corps je…

- C'est bon Sammy, détends-toi… je vais me laver les dents ! » Fit l'aîné en passant la porte de leur chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Sam s'affala sur son lit. Au dessus de lui se trouvait un immense miroir où il pouvait observer le reflet de son frère avec ses propres expressions de visage… déroutant, mais il continuait tout de même à fixer ce tableau étrange.

- « Hé Sammy ? » Hurla Dean à travers la porte des toilettes.

- « Quoi ?

- D'après toi, comment Lucifer va se déguiser pour halloween ? »

Sam souffla, dépité de la question sans intérêt de son frère. Il pouvait être d'une grande immaturité dés qu'il s'agissait d'un jour de fête et plus particulièrement d'Halloween.

- « Moi j'pense que le costume de _**Voldemort**_ ça lui irait bien, t'en pense quoi Harry Potter ?

- Je pense qu'il a pas besoin de costume pour faire peur vu que c'est déjà le diable en personne.

- Pas faux ! » Répondit Dean en sortant de la petite pièce un grand sourire affiché sur son visage, enfin sur celui de son frère.

- « Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, tu t'es aperçu que j'étais plus beau que toi ?

- Disons que t'es bien mon frère !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je reviens des chiottes et on peut dire que tu as bien grandi…de partout ! Ca c'est mon frère !! »

Sam prit l'oreiller et le posa sur son visage en signe de dépit, une fois de plus.

Cette journée d'halloween allait être longue… très longue.

FIN.


End file.
